


Mirthful Opportunities Brought To Light

by TheSerpentGamer



Series: Medieval AU (Not HCFTT) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: medieval AU, Roman is messing around with potions when he finds one that intrigues him  [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	1. Chapter 1

Potions and magic were a dangerous pursuit, but Prince Roman was not deterred. The idea of using magic in his castle was something he couldn’t turn down. Although he was a prince and not a wizard, the potion game had its appeal. His friends had warned him against it… but they can’t tell the prince what to do!

He flipped open his spellbook, most of the spells had very wordy descriptions that weren’t very direct. For instance, the invisiblity potion was described as “from liquid to digestion light will pass undeterred through ones very being”, making it hard for Roman to understand what exactly each potion did.

As he flipped he saw an image that caught his eyes. A cauldron with glowing golden liquid with swirls and sparkles. Roman was intrigued. He glanced over the description.

“A mirthful opportunity brought to light”

Mirth? That was good right? Like happy? That seemed like a great spell!

Roman skimmed through the ingredients list excitedly and got to work. It was a relatively simple spell, and Roman was very excited to see what exactly it did.

He splashed some ingredients in and stirred, his eyes glimmering excitedly as the cauldron’s liquid changed color to a shimmering gold.

“Okay” Roman read over the last bit of the spell. “Add in a phoenix feather and it will be activated” Roman stood back and dropped the feather. It floated down slowly.

The second it touched the liquid, it began stirring and bubbling, until out shot a beam of light.

“Ah! What on Earth?” Roman hit the deck as the light bounced around the room, then out the opened door.

Roman stood and was about to chase after it when he heard… “AH! FUCK! What the hell was that?” 

“Virgil!” 

Virgil was one of the castle guards, and one of Roman’s closest friends. Virgil stood out to him because, while the other guards simply followed orders and treated him like, well, a prince. Virgil did his own thing and treated Roman like a nuisance. He was kept on staff because no matter how disrespectful he was, he was the most skilled, impressive, and vigilant guard they had.

Roman ran out to see Virgil standing in the hall, visibly alarmed.

“What the Hell were you doing, Princey?” 

“I-”

“Logan told you not to play with magic. You could’ve killed someone!”

“Virge-”

“Do you know how bad that scared me?”

“Virgil.”

“What?!”

“…You’re glowing.”

“What?!” Virgil stopped. 

It was true. Well, his entire body wasn’t glowing. Just parts. Seemingly random patches of skin seemed to glow, some brighter than others.

“What did you do to me?!” Virgil asked, panicking.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It was some kind of mirth potion, it’s harmless.”

“I somehow doubt that.”

“Listen we’ll take you to Logan, he knows magic way better than we do.”

“If this kills me I’m going to haunt your ass.”

The two walked towards the wizard’s castle, where Logan was pursuing his apprenticeship.

“Logan?”

“Ah, Prince Roman. Come in.” Logan turned his attention away from his studies only to see Prince Roman… and his friend Virgil… glowing.

“Roman what did you do!?”

“It was a harmless spell!”

“I told you, if you want to mess with magic, please allow me to supervise you so you don’t kill anyone!”

“Am i gonna die?” Virgil asked meekly. 

“No, if Roman did it, it has to be a relatively simple spell, which aren’t deadly.”

“Hey!”

Logan sighed and motioned for them to find a seat.

“Do you remember the spell you cast, I’m worried it could still change something about Virgil.” 

Virgil shifted uncomfortably, examining his glowing spots.

“Something about… mirth?”

Logan sighed and turned to his book, flipping to a specific section and scanning the pages.

“Wait a minute, are you talking about mirthful opportunities brought to light?” 

“Yeah that was it!”

Something about that seemed to change Logan’s demeanor, he began laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“Thahahat’s aha spell they teach to 5 year olds! It’s a tickle spell. It just illuminates tickle spots and makes them more sensitive. It’s one of the first ones I learned, and kids often use them on each other.”

Logan continued laughing and Virgil breathed a sigh of relief knowing it wasn’t going to hurt him.

“Wait… You’re ticklish?”

Okay maybe it wasn’t a good thing.

Logan piped up again. “Judging from the intensity of the glowing I’m going to say the answer is probably more than average. In fact, I’ve never seen glowing this vibrant come from this spell.” Logan adjusted his spectacles while Virgil sat veeeeery aware of his own vulnerability. He was heading to Roman’s to hang out so he wasn’t wearing his armor, and now not only were all his spots shown, but they were supposed to be MORE sensitive?

That explains why he was so uncomfortable on the walk here, his clothes rubbing against the glowing areas were tickling him.

“So… the big strong guard that protects the kingdom from invaders… who was able to single handedly fight off a thief coming after me… the one who bosses me around like a child… is ticklish? Or as you said, incredibly ticklish?”

“Fuck.” Virgil groaned, knowing exactly what was coming. He felt a sudden squeeze at his side.

“AHA GAD!” Virgil jumped up 6 feet in the air…

literally..

Roman looked up and started laughing hysterically.

Virgil was hanging from the chandelier looking very surprised. With his glowing he looked like some weird oversized light fixture.

“Virgil I would appreciate it if you didn’t manhandle our chandelier.” Logan advised.

“Well then tell HIM not to tickle me!”

“Oho there’s no way that’s happening, storm cloud.” Roman smiled at the nickname he gave him off his emblem. “I have got to test this out.”

Virgil felt his grip slipping. Fuck this smooth metal!

Slip.

Slip.

“AAH!” Virgil’s grip slipped and he fell…

Into Roman’s arms.

“I’ve got you my ticklish knight!” 

Virgil was relieved he didn’t splat on the ground, but knowing Roman was about to tickle him silly… maybe splatting on the ground wouldn’t have been so bad.

Roman immediately started squeezing Virgil’s sides which were glowing at a medium intensity.

Virgil shrieked and thrashed out of Roman’s grip, only for Roman to follow him to the floor and keep tickling his sides. Virgil laughed helplessly as he pounded his fists on the stone floor.

Roman was overcome with adoration immediately. Virgil always acted like a little shit, annoying Roman, teasing Roman, and Roman couldn’t say anything since Virgil saved his life multiple times.

And NOW?

“ROHOHOHO PLEHEHEHEASE! Ihihihihihit tihihihickles tohohohoo muhuhuhuch!” Virgil blushed a light pink and squirmed whilst laughing himself silly.

Even Logan felt a smile forming despite his best efforts.

“And i have so many places to choose from!” Roman eyed his options, all glowing at different intensities.

He looked at Virgil and saw…

Roman snorted. “Seheheriously? Yohohour ears?”

“Hm… I didn’t know ears could be ticklish.” Logan added.

“Dohohohon’t!” Virgil tossed his head back and forth as Roman placed his index fingers right inside the shell of his ears and began swirling his fingers around.

Virgil snorted loudly and erupted into unstoppable giggles.

“Thahahahahat’s sohohohoho ihihihihihirritating!” Virgil somehow managed to get out through his incessant giggling.

“Ahalright, my giggly little stormcloud.” Roman giggled himself at the sheer cuteness and silliness of the situation. “My, my, you just seem to be a big ball of ticklishness. All my life you’ve been the strong, serious one. i guess I’ve found your weakness, hm?” Roman gently massaged a few of Virgil’s glowing ribs.

“Shuhuhuhuhut uhuhup!” Virgil laughed.

“Hey, I am your Prince! You cannot speak to me that way!” Roman playfully scolded.

“Prince Roman.” Logan spoke up.

“Yes, Logan?”

“Is it me or is there light coming from his boots?”

“NOHO!” Virgil cried.

Roman grew an evil grin and quickly got to work wiggling off Virgil’s boots as the younger thrashed and protested.

Sure enough, when he managed to get a boot off, it was the brightest part of his body.

“Ha! This should be good!” Roman laughed in a rather maniacal manner. 

Roman ignored the protests of his companion as he held his foot down. 

“Cootchie cootchie coo~” Roman cooed and skittered his fingers over his sole.

Poor Virgil snorted louder than a pig and broke into hearty belly laughter immediately.

“NOHOHOHOHOHO! WAHAHAHAIT- NAHAHAHAHA!” Poor Virgil threw his head back and laughed himself silly, unable to stop himself.

Roman felt the most adoring grin tug at his lips.

“Aww, is the poor wittle knight too ticklish for wittle foot tickles? D’awww!” 

“SHUT UHUHUHUP! NOHOHOT FAHAHAIR!” Virgil cackled as roman glided his nails up and down that soft and sensitive sole.

As soon as Roman became scribbling at his soles, Virgil went ballistic. He squealed and snorted and cackled and hiccuped whilst he pounded at the floor at the sheer intensity of the tickling.

“NOHOHOHO PLEHEHEASE PLEHEHEHEASE ROHOHOMAN! NAHAHAHA DOHOHOHON’T!” 

Roman grinned but relented, letting that incredibly ticklish foot go.

Virgil immediately went lip, still giggling helplessly. 

“Thahahahahat wahahahas mehehean.” Virgil rolled over and curled into a ball, holding his middle as he rode out his final giggle fit. 

Roman caught himself staring with that damned adoring smile again.

“Come on.” Roman leaned down and picked Virgil up, holding him in his arms bridal style. “Mmph! You’re heavy.”

“Yohohohou’re juhuhust weheak. I pihihick yohou uhuhup nohoho prohoblem- HEHEHEHEY!” Virgil squealed and dissolved into laughter once more as Roman kneaded his hips.

“Don’t sass me while I’m carrying you! Besides, we have to get you ready for the Guard’s line-up.”

Virgil went red in the face. “I have to go the rest of the day glowing, don’t I?”

“Afraid so, Virgil.” Logan added in. “I’d advise you to be on your way, don’t want to miss that.”

Virgil groaned and hid his face in his hands as Roman carried him off.


	2. A More Advanced Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> medieval AU, Roman is messing around with potions with Logan to mess with Virgil [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]

Logan usually wasn’t one for mischief, but when Prince Roman had requested aid with a very specific spell, he couldn’t help himself. Ever since that Mirthful Opportunities Brought To Life spell, Virgil’s… ‘weakness’ had been a fun teasing activity all 3 were bonding over. Even Logan had to admit, the idea of the most strong and undefeatable guard being unbearably ticklish was rather endearing, not to mention funny.

“This should be excellent.” Roman giggled as he tossed another ingredient into the cauldron. “He’ll be dismissed from the Guard soon, but not before we activate the spell!”

“I will remind you, I’m only allowing you to use this spell since Virgil will be in safe environment with no risks.”

“I know, I know. It’s just a little mischief.” Roman tossed in a thread from Virgil’s hoodie and looked out of the castle windows, to see the Guard lined up, about to be dismissed.

…

Virgil stood, tolerating the usual chatter before final call. He groaned as he eyed his glowing palms… as well as every other part of him glowing.

“So did a wizard prank you?” Virgil sighed as his colleague snickered.

“No, that dim-witted Prince did.”

“Aw, did your boyfriend find out about your little weakness?” Knight Joan teased.

Virgil went red in the face and growled. “He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Aw, lay off, Joan. Virgil’s clearly still embarrassed that everyone knows how ticklish he is.” Knight Talyn joined in.

“Yeah, you’re glowing so bright it makes your armor look luminescent!” 

Virgil groaned. His friends were sometimes asses, but he loved them.

“Where are you heading off to after dismissal?” Joan teased, knowing the answer.

Virgil’s face flushed a bit more. “Roman’s…”

“Wooooow it’s funny how Prince Roman keeps inviting you to hang out in his private quarters. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he has a thing for you~” Joan cooed as Talyn giggled in the background.

“Joan I swear to god, i will spar you to Hell.”

Joan was about to retort, but they were stopped when the Head Guard shushed them all for final dismissal.

“Great work today, Guards. Tomorrow is the same routine, here by 10AM sharp.” The head guard rambled on as the guards stood at attention.

Virgil stood still, about to zone out, until he felt… something itching at his side.

No, not an itch. Some annoying feeling…

Virgil tried to ignore it, but couldn’t help squirming a bit. What was that?

He scratched at his side but it kept going. There was something familiar about it.

It was starting to feel… tingly.

Wait.

Virgil looked up towards Logan’s tower to see Roman smirking down.

That bastard!

Virgil could feel a smile tugging at his lips despite his best efforts

This dismissal felt like it was going on forever. And with every minute the tingling felt it was growing.

As soon as it ended Virgil started beelining towards the castle.

Joan grinned and called out. “Say his to your boyfriend for me!”

“HE’S NOHOT MY BOHOYFRIEND!”

Holy shit, he let out two giggles and now the tingling was a full on tickle. 

It grew with laughter?! So not cool!

It was like an incessant energetic tingling at his side, buzzing at his sensitive skin. He could feel his smile growing into a wobbly grin and giggles bubbling up in his chest.

Virgil rushed into the castle and towards the entrance to Logan’s tower.

“Mmph- pfftehe. D-Dahammit!” Virgil was letting giggles slip out, making the feeling grow. He covered his giant smile with his hands as the tickling spread over his torso. His steps were shaky as he went up the stairs, his belly full of laughter begging to be let out. He reached an arm out to hold onto the railing only for the feeling to spread to his underarms.

Virgil squealed and snorted, still pulling himself up the stairs. He wanted to give Roman a piece of his mind, but he could barely open his mouth without laughing.

By the time he reached the top of the stairs he felt like a ticking time bomb of laughter.

At this point it felt like fingers poking and skittering over his sides, ribs, and tummy. He was shaking from barely withheld laughter as he reached the door.

As he was about to open it, it swung open, with Roman standing in the doorway with a half-cocky half… adoring… grin? 

Virgil was on his knees at this point both hands over his mouth to keep from laughing and making it worse.

“I see you’ve figured it out, my knight. The more you laugh… the more it tickles.” Roman emphasized the last word. 

“One of the ingredients… is a phoenix feather.”

Oh no.

Roman showed a feather in his hand and twirled it in his fingers. “Maybe this will set you over the edge.”

Roman bent down and gently fluttered it behind Virgil’s… very red ear.

Without warning Virgil snorted and exploded into laughter. He fell on his side and kicked his feet, laughing his heart out with the biggest grin Roman’s ever seen.

Okay he had that adoring grin.

Logan watched from inside. Not only was he seeing a rather entertaining tickly scene… but he could sense something else. Roman’s soft eyes and loving smile, Virgil’s blush…

He could be wrong, but he believed to be witnessing the beginnings of love.

Meanwhile though, Virgil just laughed himself silly while Roman belted out coos, teases, and compliments on his cute blush, or his adorable laugh, or his lovely smile.

Okay yeah this was DEFINITELY love.

But that was for another time, Logan just enjoyed seeing Mr. Tough Guy melt into a puddle of hysterical laughter, and watching Roman relax and have fun for a change.

And Virgil’s laughter didn’t die down for a long, long time.


End file.
